This disclosure relates to systems and methods for preventing the transmission of sensitive or misleading information to locations outside of a secure network.
Humans communicate using both verbal and non-verbal communication. Non-verbal communication may include hand gestures and facial expressions. Both a person's speech (including the words spoken and the tone used when speaking the words) and their facial expressions may be captured and analyzed to detect the person's emotions or mood. Emotions may refer to feelings experienced by a person over a short period of time in response to a particular event (e.g., anger due to reading a particular email). A person's emotions may include anger, fear, sadness, happiness, neutral, and surprise. Moods may refer to a general emotional state that is experienced by a person over a relatively longer period of time than an event triggered emotion.
Facial expressions may provide cues to emotions or moods experienced by a person during a real-time conversation (e.g., during a video conferencing session) or while the person is reading or composing an email message or other form of written communication. Facial expression recognition systems may be used to identify a person or characteristics of the person (e.g., the age and gender of the person), recognize facial expressions performed by the person over time (e.g., by matching selected facial features or expressions with images stored in a facial expressions database), and determine (or infer) an emotional state of the person based on the facial expressions performed by the person over time. A facial expression recognition system may detect expressions associated with facial features (e.g., eyes, eyebrows, nose, or mouth) and changes in facial feature expressions (e.g., changes in the geometric relationships between the eyes and eyebrows or nose and mouth) using machine-learning based techniques. As movement of facial muscles that lead to particular facial expressions may be involuntarily or unintentionally performed by a person in a particular emotional state, the particular facial expressions may be a reliable indicator of the person's particular emotional state.